Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends/DLC
Summer Costumes Consumers who preorder their copy at different Japanese media outlets will obtain a downloadable serial code for "summer" themed outfits and weapons for the three new characters, as well as a new Lawson outfit for Wang Yuanji. The costume and weapon packs are two separate downloads for the Western ports. Wang Yuanji's costume and weapon are not included in these packs. ;Cost for costumes *$0.99; Free with pre-order (JP); 200 yen (with weapons) as downloadable content ;Cost for weapons *$2.99; Free with pre-order (JP) Pangde-dw7xl-preorder.jpg|Pang De's summer outfit DW7XL-PangDe-PreOrder DLC Weapon.jpg|"Beast's Bite" Wangyi-dw7xl-preorder.jpg|Wang Yi's summer outfit DW7XL-WangYi-PreOrder DLC Weapon.jpg|"Flame Shredder" Guojia-dw7xl-preorder.jpg|Guo Jia's summer outfit DW7XL-GuoJia-PreOrder DLC Weapon 01.jpg|"Scepter of Kings" DW7XL-GuoJia-PreOrder DLC Weapon 02.jpg|"Hells Scepter" DW7XL-GuoJia-PreOrder DLC Weapon 03.jpg|"Shadow Slicer" Wangyuanji-dw7xl-lawson.jpg|Japan only Lawson summer outfit for Wang Yuanji DW7XL-WangYunaji-PreOrder DLC Weapon.jpg|Japan only weapon Original Costume Pack Modern day outfits for the Xtreme Legends characters. ;Cost *Free (JP) *$0.99 (USA) Pangde-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Pang De Wangyi-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Wang Yi Guojia-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Guo Jia Fantasy Costume Pack Fantasy themed outfits for the Xtreme Legends characters. ;Cost *Free (JP) *$0.99 (USA) PangDe-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Pang De WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Jia New Weapon Ranks 1 Alternate versions for the podao, twin pike, and sai. ;Cost *Free Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset01-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset01-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset01-03.jpg New Weapon Ranks 2 Alternate versions for the dragon spear, crescent blade, and orb and scepter. ;Cost *Free Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset02-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset02-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset02-03.jpg Scenario Book Weapon The Crescent Blade "Ice Scale Crescent" is the exclusive downloadable weapon available for consumers who have purchased the scenario book. Exclusive to users in Japan. Dw7XL-dlc-altweapon-Blue Dragon.jpg Dw7XL-dlc-altweapon-Blue Dragon2.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 01 Two original scenarios in Legend Mode. The Pursuit of Nanpi has the players chase the Wei army before Cao Cao's return. The Battle of Tao River pits players against Pang Tong's tactics. ;Cost *100 yen Dw7xl-dlc01-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc01-02.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 02 Two original scenarios. The War at Puyang is Cao Pi's order for the Wei army to attack bandits and the Wu forces. This particular Mt. Ding Jun battle has the player fight against Wu and their elite generals. ;Cost *100 yen Dw7xl-dlc02-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc02-02.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 03 Two original scenarios. Players control the Shu army as they defend Liu Bei from Sima Yi's invasion in the Battle at Mount Xingshi. The Invasion of Lingdao turns the table, allowing them to defeat a flood of Shu officers. ;Cost *100 yen Dw7xl-dlc04-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc04-02.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 04 Two original scenarios. Help Sima Yi and his sons protect Luo Castle from the Wu forces. The Battle of Ally and Foe has Sima Zhao be the star of his own map. He needs to prevail against anyone who comes his way. ;Cost *100 yen Dw7xl-dlc06-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc06-02.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 05 Two original scenarios. One has players side with Yuan Shao to defeat suppression forces led by Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei at Nanjun. The other is a scenario at Yangping Gate which pits the players against the Nanman's invasion. They are joined by other forces for the battle. ;Cost *100 yen Dw7xl-dlc08-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc08-02.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 06 Two original scenarios. The first stage stars Zhou Yu as he fights to outwit his foes and lead his allies to victory at Dongxing. Players help Sima Yi and his sons attack Zhuge Liang at Tong Gate in the second scenario. ;Cost *100 yen Dw7xl-dlc09-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc09-02.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 07 Two original scenarios. The Sima family test their wits against one another at Hefei in the first scenario, and a collection of young warriors seek to outdo their elders. A reverse scenario is set in the second stage, which has players side with the fathers against their own children. ;Cost *100 yen Dw7xl-dlc011-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc011-02.jpg Downloadable Scenarios 08 Two original scenarios surrounding Dong Zhuo. Players can first help him create his paradise by defeating various women at Liang Province. They can then avenge the ladies by striking Dong Zhuo down in the second scenario. ;Cost *100 yen Downloadable Scenarios 09 Two original scenarios. ;Cost *100 yen Revamped Scenarios 01 Dynasty Warriors 5 version of Guan Du. Includes new three stages in Legend Mode, allowing players to fight for both sides of the conflict. ;Cost *200 yen Dw7xl-dlc010-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc010-02.jpg Revamped Scenarios 02 Dynasty Warriors 5 version of Yi Ling. Includes new three stages in Legend Mode, allowing players to fight for both sides of the conflict. Reuse from Dynasty Warriors 7 DLC made compatible with Xtreme Legends. ;Cost *200 yen Dw7xl-dlc012-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc012-02.jpg Revamped Scenarios 03 Dynasty Warriors 4 version of Chang Ban. Includes new three stages in Legend Mode, allowing players to fight for both sides of the conflict. Reuse from Dynasty Warriors 7 DLC made compatible with Xtreme Legends. ;Cost *200 yen Wallpapers - Wu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wu faction. ;Cost *Free ZhouYu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhou Yu LuXun-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lu Xun TaishiCi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Taishi Ci SunShangXiang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang SunJian-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Jian SunQuan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Quan LuMeng-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lu Meng GanNing-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Gan Ning HuangGai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Huang Gai SunCe-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Ce DaQiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Da Qiao XiaoQiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiao Qiao ZhouTai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhou Tai LingTong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ling Tong DingFeng-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ding Feng LianShi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lian Shi Wallpapers - Wei Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wei faction. ;Cost *Free XiahouDun-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiahou Dun DianWei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Dian Wei XuZhu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xu Zhu CaoCao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang Liao XuHuang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xu Huang ZhangHe-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang He ZhenJi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhen Ji CaoRen-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cao Ren CaoPi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cao Pi PangDe-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Pang De CaiWenji-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cai Wenji JiaXu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Jia Xu WangYi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guo Jia Wallpapers - Shu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Shu faction. ;Cost *Free ZhaoYun-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhao Yun GuanYu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guan Yu ZhangFei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Liu Bei MaChao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ma Chao HuangZhong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Huang Zhong JiangWei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Jiang Wei WeiYan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Wei Yan PangTong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Pang Tong YueYing-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Yue Ying GuanPing-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guan Ping XingCai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xing Cai LiuShan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Liu Shan MaDai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ma Dai GuanSuo-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Bao Sanniang Wallpapers - Jin + Other Wallpaper set for the characters in the Jin and Other factions. ;Cost *Free SimaYi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sima Yi SimaShi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sima Shi SimaZhao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sima Zhao DengAi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Deng Ai WangYuanji-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Wang Yuanji GuoHuai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guo Huai‎‎ ZhugeDan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhuge Dan ZhongHui-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhong Hui XiahouBa-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiahou Ba DiaoChan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Diao Chan LuBu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lu Bu DongZhuo-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Meng Huo ZhuRong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhu Rong Wallpapers Various Wallpaper set for a combination of factions. ;Cost *100 yen Special Wallpapers Wu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wu faction. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set Special Wallpapers Wei Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wei faction. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set PangDe.jpg|Pang De WangYi.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia.jpg|Guo Jia Special Wallpapers Shu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Shu faction. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set Special Wallpapers Jin + Other Wallpaper set for the characters in the Jin and Other factions. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set Special Wallpapers Compilation Set All of the Special Wallpapers in one pack. ;Cost *1,000 yen Special Wallpapers Assorted Forces Wallpapers that combines characters from the five factions. Includes a special bonus for players who have the previous wallpapers downloaded. ;Cost *100 yen Update 1 Japan only. *Attempts to fix online play between two players. *Animal companion bug fixes. *Four music tracks are added. #TYRANT - Dynasty Warriors 3 #GAIN GROUND - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SWEPT AWAY - Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE PLAYMATE - Dynasty Warriors 6 Update 1.03 Japan only. *Another attempt to fix glitches experienced while initiating online play. *Conditions regarding attire within the general ranking system have been corrected. *Eight music tracks are added. #PARADE OF DEATH - Dynasty Warriors 4 #MY BAD FELLOW - Dynasty Warriors 4 #ARENA - Dynasty Warriors 3 #ENDLESS FIGHT- Dynasty Warriors 3 #STABBED VICIOUS JUMP - Dynasty Warriors 4 #GAIN GROUND - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SUPERIOR －DW S2H MIX－- Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE WOMAN FROM HELL - Dynasty Warriors 6 Category: Downloadable Content